1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pillows and more particularly to a pillow having a component part which is moveable to different positions and forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillows of the prior art that I am aware of are constructed as one unit in its entirety. Sleeping persons change their position frequently and for each position will require the head to be in a different position or at a different elevation to be comfortable. Consequently, when one changes position he manipulates his pillow to change its form or position in order to accommodate the changed position of his body and head. Since the prior art pillow is unitary in form, the person is required to elevate himself sufficiently to change the form of the pillow or its position to provide a comfortable pillow rest. In addition to this consideration, many persons, particularly women, utilize their pillow to support their head in such a way that it does not disturb their hair styling by providing support only at the nape of the neck. Since this concern is a prime consideration in such cases, the prior art pillow is manipulated to form a support solely for such an avoidance with no consideration to comfort since the prior art pillow is unitary in form and therefore can be manipulated only for one purpose at a time.